Aura Bella Fiora
Origins: Overlord (Maruyama Kugane) Alias/Aka: Renowned Trainer with an Indominable Will Classification: YGGDRASIL NPC (Member of the Great Tomb of Nazarick), Dark Elf, Ranger, Beast Tamer, Shooter, Sniper, High Tamer, Guardian of the Great Tomb of Nazarick (6th floor) Threat level: Dragon Age: Around 70 Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Shadow Manipulation (Can immobilize the target by hitting it's shadow with her arrow), Longevity, Mind Manipulation (Can induce terror to a target with her breath), Forcefield, Summoning (Can summon various beasts and monsters), Weapon Mastery, Animal Manipulation (Can tame the animals), Presence Concealment, Sealing (Can seal someone in an isolated space with her World Class item), Resistance (to Fire Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Time Manipulation) 'Physical Strength: Island level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Island (Comparable to Demiurge. With her various summons, Aura is the strongest guardian when it comes to group battles) Durability: Island Speed: Faster than Light attacks and reactions Intelligence: At least above average Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: *'Ring of Sustenance:' A magic ring that grants her vitality and thus allowing her to go without food and sleep for several days. *'Queen:' A whip which Aura uses for short ranged combat. *'Depiction of Nature and Society:' A scroll which is a World Class item. It's an item that can seal a target into a closed-off space. It swapped a painted landscape with the real world, and then it would convert the real world into a painted landscape. The definition of “target” in this case referred to a specific area. Nothing within that area ─ animate or inanimate ─ can resist it's effects. The painted world is almost the same as the real world, with nothing strange or outstanding within it. However, it's fundamentally an illusion. Without the power of item, once one exited the target area, everything will vanish into mist. In other words, any treasures gained from within the painted world will also dissolve into mist. For instance, there are lethal lava lands which deals ongoing fire damage, boreal landscapes which deals ice damage, thunder plains that rains down lightning strikes at periodic intervals, monsoon regions where visibility is practically zero, or mist-shrouded worlds, as basic options. There are also battlefields which can be overlaid. After a certain period of time, a sizable number of reinforcements would show up to attack the enemy. The most fearsome aspect of this item is not drawing people into an otherworld, but that it allows the user to choose which targets would suffer it's effects. The user can also choose these effects. In other words, even if the user created a region of molten lava, they could exempt chosen people from the fire damage it inflicted. Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Sky Eye: Expands the field of vision to two kilometers even if landscape is not favorable. Rain Arrow: Fires a downpour of arrows over an area. Shadow-piercing Arrow: An arrow combined with this skill can immobilize the target if the arrow hits the target's shadow. tumblr_p2a3pndoSm1wkbo8fo1_400.gif 03 - Aura.png Twins.png Aura_001.png 1441771461-9939ca6ab2df4fd355751fe471e3ddc3.jpeg Auralbedotear.jpeg au1.png au2.jpg au3.png au5.png au6.png au7.jpg au8.jpg au9.jpg Category:Female Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Overlord (Maruyama) Category:FTL speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Summoner Category:Magic user Category:Character Category:Chaotic Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Wildlife manipulator Category:Neutral Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Melee weapon user Category:Archer